Friendship
by kutiekat44
Summary: Friendsip is like a good bra OneShot for my bff eddie R


**Hey fanfictioners it's me again I had this idea pop into my head while talking to my BFF. So this is dedicated to one of my bffs Eddie who I tell just about everything to all my embarrassing stories all my fears so this one's for him. **

It was a usual Friday night it was one of Courtney weekly scheduled sleepovers. After TDWT Bridgette had move to Courtney's town and they had been spending more time together and had become even better friends then they were on the show. Back in Courtney's room the two were hanging out listening to music and playing magazines. Courtney was wearing black Aeropostale sweat pants with a white tank top sitting on her reading the latest episodes of Cosmo.

Across the bed Bridgette was sitting wearing aqua blue tank top and white spandex shorts reading surfers weekly. Courtney closed her magazine out of boredom and looked at the cover again it had a picture of Duncan and Gwen yelling at each other that what seemed to be a Starbucks under it the caption said "not so happy in paradise."

Courtney sighed and said," Bridgette should I be happy that they might breakup?" the surfer didn't look up from her magazine clearly entranced in what she was reading. After a couple of moments she came up and then said, "Depends are you still mad about what he did to you?"

Courtney was stunned into silence at the fact that she had done it. After all of the crying, screaming, and the ice cream eating and listening to breakup songs by Taylor swift **(A.N I listen to Taylor swift music when I'm sad)** she had gotten rid of the boy that had cause her so much heart ache. Through it all to lend a supporting hand was Bridgette who ate just as much ice cream listened to just as much sad music and listened to her when she needed to cry. The brunette was slapped backed into reality by a feather pillow with pink pillow case and a loud blonde.

"Hey Courtney...Courtney...Courtney." "What?" screamed the former CIT who was sick of having her named called. "Nothing," said the clearly offended blonde. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall into a coma or anything, said the blonde in a weak voice. Even Courtney the crazy lawyer girl could sense the hurt in her voiced. "Bridgette I'm sorry, said the CIT in an understanding voice. Blonde just smiled understandingly letting her know it was ok.

After a couple more moments of silence the CIT had to interrupt the silence again and say," Bridgette thank you." The surfer once again looked up from her magazine with a confused face. The CIT didn't allow her time to respond, "I mean thanks for being there for me when no one else was, you're... The best friend I have ever had. The surfer gave her another knowing smile put down the magazine and walked over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. After a few seconds they broke apart and the blonde finally spoke," We will always be best friends, Courtney when you hurt I hurt our friendship is like a good bra." The brunette had a confused face but the blonde kept going." Just like a best friend good bra is hard to find, supportive, makes you feel better, lifts you up, and close to my heart. Courtney was frozen with a blank expression on her face that quickly turned into a smile. Courtney then said, "I could not ask for a better best friend," Agreed, said the blonde.

**(A.N So hey it's me I felt like I hadn't posted anything in a while so I thought it would do something like a cute little one shot. I was in the car and this just came to my head so I had to make it. And if you were happy with this you should know that I typed this entirely on my phone.**

**On a sad note on the same day my phone broke I literally cried /I have an iphone 4 so when they break you do not take it lightly well at least I don't because I am such a sensitive person. For anyone who does not know the iphone 4 has glass on both sides so if you drop it there is a chance you can break it on both sides I luckily only broke it on one side. But I did find the glass on the internet I bought it and now I am just waiting for it to be delivered. So you can all breathe a sigh of relief and one last thing I was going to make a multi chapter story parody on one of the following stories **

**Easy A This would be a C/T story can't find this movie on the internet but they show it on stars the movie channel**

**Now you see it This would be a D/C story This movie was made by Disney channel before 2005 when they started failing children really good watch it on youtube just type in shadowninja3019 **

**Let it shine This would be a C/D and a C/T story so this would have a bit of both this movie is on Disney channel watch it its good movie**

**Spork This story would be about Beth and Cody this is a really funny movie its on Netflix watch it if you have it**


End file.
